


bye bye my blue

by karekaremix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Frustration, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karekaremix/pseuds/karekaremix
Summary: There's that word again, Jihoon bitterly thought, knowing that he wasn't part of the "our" Hansol was referring to.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 15





	bye bye my blue

"Hyung."

Jihoon hummed from his desk in response, continuously clicking his mouse as he was still working on another song.

"Why'd you put our song in your playlist?"

Jihoon paused mid-click and blinked twice as he tried to make sense of what Hansol had just said to him before continuing to click and act like the latter's words don't have any effect on him whatsoever. _There's that word again_ , Jihoon bitterly thought, knowing that he wasn't part of the "our" Hansol was referring to. Realising he still hadn't answered the question, Jihoon decided to play dumb and pretend he doesn't know exactly what the latter was talking about.

"Which one?" Jihoon asked, still clicking his mouse as he went to save the progress he'd had so far.

"Toosie Slide."

Jihoon was quite thankful that Hansol didn't sound like he wanted him to answer instantly. Jihoon hums absentmindedly, buying his time. He doesn't want to talk about it. Thinking about Hansol dancing with his partner makes something in Jihoon's chest hurt like a bitch.

"Oh, it's your song? With Chan, right?" Jihoon paused, looking for a decent excuse. "I just think it's a nice song. Real catchy."

"Yep. It's mine and Chan's song," _God, I can hear his smile in his voice._ Jihoon grimaced. "It's such a nice song, right?"

Jihoon just responded with an 'mhm' before playing a melody on his keyboard.

"Is that the new song you're working on, hyung?"

"Oh, no. It's just this song I'm thinking of covering," Jihoon dismissively said.

"Cool. I'll listen to it when you post it," A buzz interrupts the silence. "It's Chan. He wants me to watch him practice. Catch you later, Hoonie-hyung."

"Alright," The door shuts. "Catch you later, Hansollie."

Jihoon turned around on his swivel chair to check if the latter really left. Hansol's usual spot on the couch was empty and Jihoon was left with his chest hurting and an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while ever since the boys' individual playlists were dropped and i saw toosie slide in jihoon's (oF coURSE i had to make it a hoonsol thing)
> 
> please do check out [my junhoon oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447147) and [my seoksoon fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839446/chapters/44709280) !! 
> 
> hmu with anything seventeen related !!! or anything really on [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchglasses) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/witchglasses)
> 
> until then, stay hydrated and wash your hands! stream left n right by seventeen and one (lucid dream) by golden child !
> 
> ♡ cho


End file.
